


A Place Called Home

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabio is struggling with life as a single dad and turns to his best friend Cristiano for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

Fabio pulled his car into the lot at Valdebras. He was running a little late as Vitoria hasn’t been able to find her favorite stuffed animal and only Daddy could help her.

The toy had been located wedged between her bed and the wall, and now Fabio was going to get fined if he didn’t get to the training pitch in five minutes.

But as he leapt from the car he couldn't help but take in the scent of Spring in the air.

Hustling into the dressing room, he saw Cristiano has set out his boots and kit. Always looking after him.

He made it to the pitch with a minute to spare. The team just gathering for the day’s instructions.

“Alright?” Cristiano asked as Fabio fell into place beside him and crouched down to adjust the laces on his boots.

“We couldn’t locate Leo Lion,” Fabio said.

“Uh oh,” Cristiano said, having once driven to Fabio’s house at midnight to return said lion.

“She gets so clingy when I’ve been away,” Fabio said. “And the nanny is good, but she’s the nanny. Vitoria hasn’t bonded with her at all.”

Fabio was a struggling single dad. He just didn’t have the family network to help him the way Cristiano did.

“Sometimes I think Cris likes it better when I’m away. My mom spoils him so much.”

Fabio smiled. It was true Cristiano’s mom doted on her grandson. Vitoria loved her as well. “Vitoria even calls her Abuela.”

Jose called them to order and Fabio let his life problems slip from his mind. They’d had a crazy ten days playing Barcelona twice and going to Manchester. The training was going to be light, and Jose even pulled him aside to tell him he was thinking about resting him at the weekend.

Afterwards, they made their way to the dressing room, talking and laughing.

Fabio checked his phone and saw a text from the nanny: Vitoria wants to talk to you. Plz call.

Fabio dropped his shirt and quickly dialed the house.

“Hello?”

“Daddy when you home?”

“In a couple of hours, baby.”

He could picture her little face scrunching up as she let out a whimper.

“How about we go see Cris and his Abuela when I get home?” Fabio looked up at Cristiano who was stripped next to him. Cristiano nodded in agreement.

“Cris!” Vitoria said happily.

“Okay, baby, you have your lunch and nap and before you know it, Daddy will be home.”

“Okay Daddy,” Vitoria said and made kissing noises into the phone.

With a smile, Fabio sent kisses back, causing Cristiano to laugh.

Fabio hung up and grinned. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Of course,” Cristiano said as he sent a quick text to his mother to let her know there’d be two more for dinner. “You and Vitoria are always welcome. You may as well move in. Save on petrol anyway.”

“It would,” Fabio cheerfully agreed. Hell, people already thought they were lovers even though they weren’t. But as Cristiano made his way to the shower, he seriously started to consider it. The more Fabio thought about the prospect, the more sense it made. Cristiano had a huge house. They could go to training together and Cris and Vitoria would love to play together every day. 

However, it would be a lot to ask of Cristiano’s mom to be fully responsible for Vitoria while he was away.

Fabio had lunch at the club and then went to the new club shop to sign some shirts for a contest and ended up picking up a new shirt for Vitoria and a color book.

“DADDY!” Vitoria met him at the door, Leo under one arm, hassled looking nanny behind her. The woman worked without complaint all of the hours he had to work, but more and more, she was ready to leave the moment he got home.

Fabio scooped up the chattering little girl and waved the nanny out the door.

Vitoria was wearing her new shirt, clutching her new color book when she ran into Cristiano’s house.

“Cris! We need crayons!”

Cris jumped and ran to collect the box as Vitoria joined him in the living room.

“She loves your house more than our own,” Fabio mentioned as he followed Cristiano to the kitchen where his mum was making dinner.

“Fabio darling,” Cris’s mum, Dolores said as she kissed his cheek. “Cristiano is right, you should move in here. I can look after Vitoria when you’re away. You know she loves it here.”

“Are you sure?” Fabio asked as Cristiano handed him a glass of sparkling water. “She can be a bit of a handful.”

“Nonsense,” Dolores replied. “Vitoria is a darling little girl.”

“Do it,” Cristiano urged. “We have the space and you need the company.”

“Okay,” Fabio said, a smile forming on his face. “If you’re sure.”

“Don’t be silly,” Cristiano said as he threw an arm around him. “We should have thought of it ages ago.”

Cris ran in. “Papi, I want shirt.” Vitoria was on his heels, wearing her new Real Madrid shirt.

“You have a dozen. Go put one on.”

“Okay,” Cris said as he and Vitoria scampered off.

Fabio put his house on the market and hired a company to move his stuff over the Cristiano's house while the team was away at Celta Vigo. Under Dolores's instructions, the house was moved around, giving Fabio the baby's room even though he protested. Dolores insisted that it had a bigger bathroom and closet, nothing the baby would need, and the baby and Vitoria's rooms would be down at the end of the hall near her.

Vitoria was over the moon to make the move and the nanny, who Fabio now realized had been hoping to catch his eye and become the next Mrs. Coentrao. She didn't, however raise much of a fuss when he told her she no longer had a job, and he guiltily paid her over two month's salary as severance.

"Cris, is my house," Vitoria told the curly haired little boy as she walked in with Fabio after their last check of their old house. Leo was under her arm.

"Okay," Cris nodded without argument as he grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs to check out her new room.

Fabio smiled at them. "They really love each other, don't they?"

"They do," Dolores said. "Two is always easier than one."

Cristiano gave Fabio a look which said that he'd heard this lecture many times already.

"I've got my cards club tonight. Are you boys alright to put the kids to bed?" Dolores asked as she slid the casserole for dinner in the oven.

"Yes, Mom," Cristiano said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Two grown men can handle a couple of toddlers."

She ignored him. "Fabio, when the timer goes off, take the casserole out of the over or it will burn. Cristiano always forgets and I find a burnt dish in the sink and take away containers in the trash."

"You don't have to leave dinner," Cristiano reminded her.

"If I don't feed him, he would eat every meal at a restaurant," Dolores rolled her eyes.

Fabio was laughing at the good natured bickering. "Is the casserole any good? I mean, maybe he lets it burn on purpose?"

"Oh, you!" Dolores slapped him on the ass with the dish towel she was holding. In truth, she was an amazing cook.

"She'll feed us gruel if you start insulting her cooking," Cristiano laughed.

Dolores left for her club, and Cristiano easily got the kids fed, though putting them to bed was a bit more of a task as the excitement of moving in was more than they could handle. They wanted to stay up and play.

Exhaustion finally won out and two sleepy toddlers were tucked into their beds.

Fabio poured himself a glass of wine as Cristiano filled the dishwasher. He knew Cristiano didn't drink since the death of his father, but didn't mind when Fabio enjoyed a glass after dinner. His mother had raised him to appreciate a fine wine.

Never mind he was feeling a bit nervous at the easy domesticity of their interactions. Fabio felt the stirrings of desire swirling inside him.

If he was honest with himself, he knew he was gay, and he found Cristiano incredibly attractive. Hadn't his wife left him because she said he no longer desired him? (never mind the affair she'd been having with the yoga instructor she ran off to Brazil with) But when she'd said she was leaving Vitoria, Fabio hadn't even put up a fight in the divorce. He'd given her half the money she was owed in the pre-nup and got full custody of Vitoria.

Cristiano. Had God made a finer specimin of man? He was gorgeous, determined, and Fabio's best friend.

Now he stood at the sink wiping clean a Cinderella plate and stacking it in the cupboard which overflowed with children's plastic dishes. He was chattering about how Barcelona would fare against Milan in the evening's match.

"I mean, they obviously have the talent, but there's something missing this season, don't you think? That team we played last week was not the same thing that kicked United's asses in the Champion's League final a couple years ago! Maybe all that baby making is wearing them out," Cristiano said as he chuckled at his own lame joke.

Fabio smiled. "Personally, I find I play better when I'm getting some."

"I know, right?" Cristiano agreed. "I mean, obviously not right before a match, but like the day before, it relaxes me."

"Man was not made to celibate," Fabio agreed, not letting his mind contemplate when the last time he'd had sex.

Who he wanted to have sex with.

What if Cristiano were to turn to him, dark eyes full of desire. "Now that you are living here, we could just have sex with each other."

No, Fabio took a long drink of his wine. Cristiano would never be that unimaginative. No, he'd have a smoother line. Maybe not even a line. Maybe he'd just take Fabio's hand and kiss it lightly, caressing his palm with those long fingers.

Yes, in a perfect seduction, did you really even need words? Touches spoke volumes. Fabio understood the value of foreplay. How a quick, dirty fuck was pleasurable, but the long, drawn out anticipation of slow, deliberate foreplay was immeasurably better.

This was why Fabio didn't care for blow jobs. His wife hated giving them and she went after his cock like she got a prize for how fast she could make him finish.

"Don't you think?"

Startled, Fabio returned to the room, suddenly rather thankful he stood on the far side of the counter. Shit, he had a hard on and Cristiano was going to think he was a pervert.

Cristiano was giving him a strange look, and Fabio realized he was expecting an answer to something he'd asked.

"Uh..."

"Come on, let's watch the Barcelona match," Cristiano shook his head.

Fabio let him lead the way downstairs to the TV room, checking to see the baby monitors in the kids' rooms were on. Cristiano always thought about his little boy first. Always.

Did Fabio think about Vitoria first? Yes, yes of course he did. Hadn't he moved in here with Cristiano because it was best for her?

Hadn't he?

They sat on one of the sofas as Cristiano powered up the massive television. Fabio realized his wine glass was empty.

He wanted more, but the last thing he needed to do right now was get drunk and make a lunge for Cristiano.

He tried to get settled on the couch and realized his cock was still painfully hard.

"And Barcelona have scored already. Look out Milan," Cristiano gave him a friendly squeeze on the arm.

"I'll be right back," Fabio said, fleeing with his wine glass in hand, though he left it on the kitchen counter and ran up to his room.

For fuck's sake, Fabio thought as he laid down on his bed, trying to get his body under control. Maybe he was pervert. Sure he was into guy, but he'd never acted like this before. He wasn't allowed to act like this. Not as a footballer. Not to his best friend.

But even as he berated himself, his hand slid into his pants and began to stroke his cock. This hard on wasn't going down on its own.

He let out a low groan. Fuck he was hard. The hell with foreplay, he was going to cum in his pants just thinking about Cristiano.

He had to stop, he thought desperately even as his hand worked up and down, the image of Cristiano in his mind. They were just friends. This was going to destroy their friendship if he didn't let it go.

No matter how much...he groaned...no matter how much you want to touch that beautiful body. Watch the ecstasy on his face as he...

"Cristiano," he gasped as he came into his hand so hard he saw stars.

Panting, shame overwhelmed him even as his cock twitched with the last of his orgasm.

He had to stop.

Never again.

He cleaned himself up, staring at his flushed reflection in the mirror. You can't have him that way. He's not yours to have.

He was going to go back down to the TV room, watch the match, and forget all this.

Behave normally.

However, when he entered the TV room, he found the game muted. Cristiano was standing next to the baby monitor, staring.

"What?" Fabio asked, straining to see if he could hear the cries of either child, but there was only silence. "What is it?"

"How...how long have you felt this way?" Cristiano asked.

Shock. That's what the expression was. But...how...?

Cristiano gestured to the baby monitor. "We forgot to move it to the new room."

Fabio's eyes grew wide. "You...you heard?"

Cristiano nodded.

Shame and dread overtook Fabio. Oh God...no...he wasn't meant to know. Fabio wasn't going to say and it would all blow over. He'd ruined everything.

"I'm sorry," Fabio said. "I...I just...it..."

But how could he even begin to explain?

Cristiano moved toward him, not even registering that Messi had just scored the equalizer on the television behind him

"I'm sorry," Fabio begged. "It's nothing. Just....stupid..."

"Shut up," Cristiano said, his voice a throaty growl as he closed in on Fabio.

For a moment, Fabio feared the older man was about to hit him, but when he reached for Fabio, his hands closed around his upper arms and their lips crashed together.

Fabio's mouth fell open in shock and Cristiano took the invitation to delve in, kissing him deeply. Fabio couldn't even find the presence of mind to react for several long moments, but when Cristiano began to pull away from him, Fabio reached for his hips, pulling them together tightly.

Cristiano let out a moan of pleasure and Fabio whimpered in response. Half of his brain wondered if he'd fallen asleep on his bed and this was all some delicious fantasy, but Cristiano was too real pressed up against him. To perfect.

Finally, Cristiano pulled away with a ragged gasp. Still clinging to each other, they tried to slow their panting breaths, but even as Fabio's nose filled with Cristiano's scent, his heart-rate increased even more.

"How long?" Cristiano asked again.

Fabio shook his head. "I don't know. Forever, probably."

Cristiano smiled against his neck. "How did I never notice?"

"Maybe the same way I never noticed you," Fabio said, his mind reeling.

"I...I don't think I did. I mean... I love you, you know that, right?"

"Sure," Fabio said, as they were best friends. 

"But I never...I guess...," Cristiano trailed off. "You're not supposed to feel these things about your teammates, but when our lives are practically one, how can we not notice each other that way?" His hands stroked Fabio's shoulders.

"I was afraid you'd throw me and Vitoria out," Fabio admitted. "One day here and I can't even control myself and I was sure you'd throw me out."

"Never Vitoria," Cristiano said, lightly teasing. "You, maybe."

Fabio was able to laugh. "Your mother would never forgive you."

"No," Cristiano agreed. He gently pulled Fabio over to the sofa and they sat. Cristiano twined himself into Fabio's arms and they sat, fitting together perfectly.

Fabio waited for Cristiano to say something more, but there were no words needed. Desire and acceptance. They lay together and watched Barcelona finish off Milan. 

Fabio dozed off as Cristiano switched over to the news, more complete than he’d ever felt in his life.


End file.
